In building construction there has long existed the problem of undesirable heat transfer as exemplified by the heat loss through typical wall structures, which are typically comprised of materials of poor thermal resistance, such as poured concrete for example.
Various attempts have been made to enhance the insulation value of these conventional wall structures. One such conventional attempt is the fiberglass insulation technique, which involves securing a number of spaced-apart vertical 2′×4′ studs on the wall structure (e.g. concrete wall) to create a wall framing, followed by installing rigid insulation material such as fiber glass between these studs, and completed by securing drywall panels to the planar surfaces of the studs to create a final wall surface. Drawbacks of this fiberglass insulation technique lie in its ineffectiveness in resisting heat transfer through convection and radiation, the time and effort required to install it, and the difficulty in achieving plumb or vertical interior walls.